Forevermore
by Twilight Princess 96
Summary: Renesmee's life with Jacob. Will they fall in love or be friends forevermore? Will Renesmee convince Jacob that she has grown up and isn't a child anymore? Some surprises along the way. Set 7 years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Changes

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I am just writing a story based on her characters. I just want to make that clear. This is my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Changes

Renesmee's POV:

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, get down here this instant!" I hear my mom yell. "Umm coming!" I yell back. Crap, Is Jacob already here?! I have to find something to wear and fast. Normally I wouldn't think twice about what to wear, but lately I am seeing Jacob in a whole different light. Not as a big brother anymore. I want to wear something that shows that I am not a little kid anymore even though in reality I am about seven years old with a body and face of a seventeen year old. I mean what else is there to expect from a vampire hybrid? Oh well, hopefully he will notice me as a young lady now. Oh yes, Jacob is definitely not the big brother type anymore. He is so beautiful. When his shirt is off, and it usually is, my eyes pretty much bug out of my head. He has a toned body and a glorious 8 pack……..wow. "Renesmee." I heard my dad growl. _Oops, sorry_. I told my dad. I completely forgot my dad could read my mind. I shook the dream away and focused on finding something to wear. Gah! Who am I kidding? Jacob doesn't care about what I wear. I grabbed a tank top and a pair of jeans off the hanger and threw them over my head and went downstairs. "Finally! The queen has decided to grace us with her presence." I heard my uncle Emmett say. I ignored the comment and went and looked for Jake. I found him in the kitchen. "Jake!!" I practically yelled. I ran and jumped in his arms. "Hey Nessie! I missed you." I started started laughing and said, "but Jacob, it's only been a few hours." Jacob smiles and says, "oh really? It feels like it has been days." I laugh and give him a hug. Then he sets me down gently. I look up at his beautiful face. He is smiling that little boy smile that I love so much. I started laughing when I see the contrast of his face and his body. Jacob is HUGE compared to my tiny little frame. I think he is like "6'7" or something. "What's so funny?" He asks me. "Oh nothing." I simply reply. We walk outside and sit on the swing. I lay my head on his shoulder. "So what do you want to do today?" I hear him ask me. "I want to go to the beach." I say. "Okay, but you have to ask your parents first." "Oh alright. I'll be right back." I tell him. "Mom, can I go to the beach with Jacob?" I ask when I walk into the living room. "I guess that's fine." "Thanks, "I yell over my shoulder as I go up to my room to find a bathing suit. I settle for a skimpy hot pink one with flowers and I slip it on under my clothes. "Ready!" I yell as I come down the stairs. I hurry past my dad so he won't notice what I've got on but he's too busy staring into my mother's eyes to pay attention. I go out to the porch and find Jacob still swinging. I immediately have his attention when I walk outside. "Ready?" he asks me. "Yup," I tell him. "Good because I have to run to my house and get my swimming trunks. I will probably just drop you off at the beach first, if you don't mind , that way you won't have to wait for me. I smile and say, "I don't mind." He leaps off the porch and I follow him. At the last step I grab his hand and think _finally, some alone time with him._


	2. Confused Feelings

"I'll be right back. Okay Ness?" Jake said. "Okay. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I keep telling him this but he won't listen. He acts like he's leaving for years or something. "Jacob, I'm fine. You're just going to your house. Not the army." He smiles and says, "But what if you need something……" I cut him off. "Jacob Black, I'm perfectly capable of watching over myself while you run to your house and get you a pair of dang swimming trunks. Okay??" He looks defeated and says, "Okay." He starts running towards the woods. I hear him mumble something that sounds like, "It's only a few minutes. What kind of trouble can she get into?" I figure I only have a few moments alone. I lay out a beach towel and strip down to my bathing suit and try to look seductive. I'm looking out at the water when these thoughts come into my head: _What do I say when Jake comes back? Maybe he will notice me. Does he love me? Does he even like me like that? Surely he does. If he didn't, he wouldn't be hanging around me all the time. It's probably only because we're best friends……_all those thoughts were interrupted when I saw a huge russet brown wolf coming straight at me. Did I mention that Jacob can transform into a wolf? Well, he can. The wolf looked at me and ran back into the forest. A few seconds later Jacob walks out of the forest wearing a pair of swimming trunks. He jogs over to me. "Hey Ness, ready to go in……" He stops abruptly, taking in my body with the bikini on. I stand up for him so he can get a better view. "So…what do you think?" I ask. "You look great," He answers, "than again, you look beautiful in anything you wear." _Wait. Did he just call me beautiful?!_ I thought to myself. I give him a sincere smile. "So you ready to go in….." I didn't get to finish because Jacob had picked me up and was now running for the water.

A few hours later, we were lying on the beach when I asked, "Jacob, do you like anyone?" He gave me a curious glance and said, "Why?" "I was just wondering who she was." _And what I'm up against _I finished in my head. "Well there is this one girl….." _I knew it. _"But I don't know if she likes me or not." "What's her name?" I asked, trying to keep my tone steady. "The name doesn't matter. What does matter is the way she makes me feel…." Jacob got a faraway look in his eyes. "…..she is so important to me. She's smart, beautiful, kind, gentle, brave, honest, and pure. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her…….." Jacob didn't get to finish because I burst into tears. "Nessie?! Nessie, what's wrong?" His voice was no longer calm. I imagined him holding her in his arms and that only made me cry harder. I was only aware of Jacob's presence when he picked me up in his arms and started to rock me back and forth like a baby, which made me cry even harder because that's all he'll ever see me as. He suddenly made my thoughts disappear by saying, "Nessie?! Please tell me why you are crying?" "You don't want to know. It's not important anymore."I said. Jacob said, "Don't ever say that! You and your thoughts are the most important thing in the world to me." "What about your girl?! Huh? Is she not important to you now? I bet she is the most important thing in the world to you!" I was pretty much screaming all of this. Jacob looked down at me tenderly and said, "She is." And he silenced all my accusations with a kiss. I lost myself in the kiss. He grabbed my hands and pulled them up to his chest. _Wow. I wonder how he learned to kiss like this _and then I remembered….. I pulled away and slapped him across his face. "I can't believe you!" He looked bewildered. "You can't just kiss me and be in love with her. You just can't……" He cupped my face in his hand and said, "What are you talking about?" I looked him directly in the eye and said, "That girl. The one you love. What's her name? I will kill her. She can't love you because I do." He smiled sweetly and said, "That girl's name is Renesmee and she has my heart. Always has. Always will." _What?! _

"Jacob, I…….." I felt so ashamed. I couldn't even look him in the eye. "I'm so sorry, Jacob. I didn't know." "He pulled my face up to his and said, "Of course you didn't sweetheart." I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him passionately. He lowered me to the blanket and we continued kissing. "Renesmee…..we should stop." I ignored him and didn't stop. "Renesmee." He said more sternly. "What?" I asked. "We need to talk about some stuff." I didn't want to pull away but I felt like I had no choice. "Okay," I said.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey!! Sorry I haven't updated. I've been hanging with my family and I haven't been around a computer lately. I'm going to try to get a lot in because I probably won't be around a computer much next week. I hope you've liked what I've written so far. Here's the next chapter………**

Jacob's POV:

I grabbed her hand and led her to a nice little sitting rock away from everyone else. It felt so nice to be with her. She's so beautiful and she doesn't even know it. I've dreamed about this day for as long as I can remember, but now that this day had come I had no clue what to say to her. She sat down and looked at me with those big brown eyes that I love so much and tried to think of something to say, but she beat me to it. "Jake, do you love me?" I sat down next to her and said, "I always have." She smiled and then she looked down. "I know, but do you love me like a boy might love his girlfriend?" I knew that this moment would change both of our lives forever. This was the breaking point for us. I tilted her head up and kissed her firmly but passionately on the lips. When we pulled away, she smiled and said, "So is that a yes?" I smiled and said, "The love I feel for you is so much more than a boy might feel for his girlfriend." I think she liked the answer because she pulled my face back down to hers for a kiss. I wanted to kiss her forever but I knew I had to tell her the truth. I pulled away from her so I wouldn't be distracted. "Renesmee, we really do need to talk." "Okay. Shoot." I looked down. "Do you know what imprinting is?" I looked up, waiting for her answer. "I think so." _Okay. Here it comes._ "Well, when I first laid my eyes on you I imprinted." She looked deep in thought. "Ever since then I have loved you unconditionally, just in different ways. I have always tried to be what you needed. Whether it was a brother or a friend or something later down the road." She looked up and said, "So why are you telling me all this now?" I looked for the right answer to that question. "Because I wasn't sure of your feelings for me. I wanted to tell you when you were ready and when you wanted to change our relationship." "I'm ready to change our relationship now." She said with a smile on her face. "I kind of figured that."I said smiling. "So what do we do now?" "I think I have an idea." Then she pulled my face down to hers for a kiss and I was happy to oblige.

A little while later, as we were packing up our beach gear, she said, "So what do we tell my parents?" I hadn't really thought about that. "I'm not sure. I don't think it really matters what we tell them. Edward will kill me either way." She slapped me on the shoulder and said, "He will not." I laughed and said, "Just wait." She looked kind of nervous and I couldn't stand to see her like that. I put my arm around her and kissed her head. "It'll be alright. Let me do all the talking and don't worry your pretty little head." She smiled. We got into my car and she started humming. "What are you humming?" I asked her. "I don't know. I've had this tune stuck in my head all day." "Oh." It was silent after that except for her beautiful humming. When we drove nearer to her house I could see that she had become more alert. I was wondering what to say when I saw Edward come out onto the porch. _Don't be mad, Nessie and I have something to tell you. _Then I saw Bella come out to the porch and whisper something to him, making him go back inside. I owe her one for that. I parked and went around to the other side of the car to get Nessie out. I held her hand as we walked to meet her family. The first pair of eyes that I came in contact to were Edwards. _Of course._ Edward growled at me and focused on nothing but our hands, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to run across the room and rip them apart. Just then Edward looked up and said, "You always know what I'm thinking, don't you _dog_?" I smiled. "Not always." _Please Edward, don't be mad. I love her so much. I wouldn't let anything ever happen to her. Please don't punish her. I won't allow it._ He frowned and said, "Oh, now your giving me orders?! I don't take orders from anything that runs on four legs." I growled at that remark. I would've given him a few choice words if Ness hadn't of spoken. "Dad, look at me." He reluctantly looked at her. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I love Jacob and your just going to have to accept that. He looked beaten. "But Renesmee, your only seven years old." She narrowed her eyes at him. I knew her actual age was a touchy subject for her. "Do I look seven to you? Do I act seven?" Edward looked miserable. "No, but……." She looked at him sincerely and said, "Dad, just let me grow up." The hurt I saw in his eyes was enough to knock me down. He was up in one swift movement and out the door in the next. Bella stood up and came over to her daughter and kissed her on the head, and said, "I'll be right back" but not before giving me a look that said _we'll talk about this later. _Oh joy! This just keeps getting better and better. I looked at everyone else around the room. Alice was smiling, obviously thinking about something in the future. Jasper was eyeing me curiously. Rosalie was shooting me death glares. Emmett looked caught between congratulating me or killing me. Esme had compassion in her eyes. Carlisle had a slight smile on his knowing face and then I came to the most beautiful face of them all. She looked happy but I couldn't help but seeing a touch of hurt in her eyes. _Probably from her encounter with her dad._ I smiled down at her and she returned it. I led her outside to the porch. She leaned her head against my shoulder and said, "I love you, Jacob." I felt such love in my heart for this girl. "I love you too, Renesmee." I don't know if she heard that or not because she was already fast asleep. I carried her up to her room and put her into her bed. "Don't go." I heard her say. I crawled in beside her and put my arm around her. I didn't know what I would do about tomorrow, but as long as I had Renesmee at my side, I could do anything and it would be worth it.

**Please review! I want to know what you thought of this story so far. Thanks! **


	4. A New Day

Renesmee's POV:

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I rolled over and smiled. _My Jacob_ I thought in my head. He was still fast asleep so I kissed him on the nose and got up. I went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the new day._ Is it just me or is everything brighter and more colorful? _ After I got out of the shower, I decided to fix my hair. _ Which way will Jake like the most? _He seemed to be reading my mind because all of a sudden he was standing right beside me and said, "Ya know, it doesn't matter how you wear your hair. You'll still look beautiful to me." I smiled and said, "What if I shaved my head. Would you still love me then?" He rolled his eyes and said, "Even then." I smirked at him. "That's good because I've been thinking about going bald. I heard it's really in." He smiled and kissed my head. "Don't go crazy." I laughed and said, "Who? Me?" He just smiled and left me to finish getting ready. Even though he was gone for like 5 minutes. It hurt. It felt as if he had been gone for 5 years. I knew I had to see him right this moment. I ran out of the bathroom and collided into something that felt like a brick wall. "Whoa….where's the fire?" I looked up and there was my Jacob. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "Well if that's how u react to burning objects, I'm going to be setting fires to stuff more often." I giggled and led him to the couch. We put on a DVD to watch but I honestly had no clue to what was going on. I was too busy studying Jacob. _My Jacob. Dang that never gets old. _"How's it going, doctor? Everything seem to be okay?" He seemed to notice me looking at him. "More than okay." He smiled. I pulled his face down to mine and we made out for a few minutes or hours. I really couldn't tell. I was on cloud nine. The only thing that made me come back to Earth was a loud cough. I turned away from Jacob and looked at the door way. There stood my uncle Emmett with a smirk on his face. "If this is how yall act while you're dating, I don't even want to imagine the honeymoon." I don't know who turned redder, me or Jacob. "Oh shut up, uncle Emmett. Don't think I don't hear you and aunt Rosalie at night. Talk about going to town." I heard a laugh from somewhere downstairs. Uncle Emmett just smiled. "Yeah? Well we aren't near as bad as your parents." I cringed at that remark. Uncle Emmett laughed and said, "I'm here to talk to Jacob." Jacob looked nervous, but he hid it quickly with a smile. He rose up from the couch and uncle Emmett left the room. "Don't go." I pleaded. I grabbed a hold of his arm. He laughed and said, "I'll be right back." He leaned down and kissed my head. With that he was gone. _Oh boy. This is going to be a long day._

Jacob's POV:

Emmett led me to the family room where everyone was waiting for me. _Great. _Edward scowled at me. "I think you know why you are here." I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever could it be?" Edward scowled deeper (if that was possible.) "You aren't helping your case, _dog._" "Fine." I said with a grunt. "What do you want?" Bella spoke up first. "We know you love our daughter, Jacob." _More than you know. _Edward softened a little bit. "It's just that…..she's our only daughter and its hard letting her go." I could understand that. It was a miracle that they could even have her. I'm so glad they did. She is my everything. Edward spoke up."I don't know if I like my daughter and you together." I huffed. "Edward, how did it feel when you went without seeing Bella for a few months?" Edward looked miserable. "Exactly. That's how I feel everyday if I'm not with her." Edward looked like he was about to cave in so I kept going. "She is the reason for my existence. Without her, I have nothing." Edward looked at me with an emotionless expression on his face. "Fine, But if you break her heart you're as good as dead." I had no doubt that he was serious. I heard someone popping their knuckles. Emmett probably. "That's not possible." I said with a scowl on my face. I walked upstairs to be with the love of my life. As soon as I saw her beautiful face, all my worries melted away. "How did it go?" I laughed and said, "I'm still alive, if that's what you mean." She pulled me down to the couch with her. I looked at the T.V. "What are you watching?" It looked like a musical. She looked at the T.V. as if just noticing that it was there. "I actually have no idea. I was too busy listening to what was going on down there." "Oh yeah? What did you hear?" She looked embarrassed. "Nothing. Mom put a shield around yall." I had to laugh at that. "You didn't miss much. Basically Edward yelling at me." She didn't like hearing that. "What did he say?" "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that he approves." She let out a yell. "See? I told you he would." I laughed and tickled her. Then it was a full out wrestling match. "Quiet up there!" I heard someone yell. She laughed and she looked so happy. I knew I would do anything to keep her this happy forever.

Renesmee's POV:

I am having so much fun with Jake. I didn't want this day to ever end. "So what do you want to do?" He grabbed my hand and said, "Lets go for a walk." "Okay" _ A walk sounds nice…… _He picked me up and took me downstairs. "We're going for a walk." I said to my parents. My dad acted like he was about to say something but mom shushed him. We went outside and took a long trail that went around a lake. "Why don't we take the boat out." I looked at him quizzically. "You know how to maintain a boat?" "Not really, but it doesn't look too hard. _Okay then_. He made me put on a life jacket even though I didn't need one. He said, "It would make him feel better." I figured there was no point in arguing so I did what he told me. He got in the boat and I sat in his lap. He paddled out into the middle of the lake and he put his arms around me. "It feels so nice to hold you like this." I smiled and said, "Ditto." Then we just sat in silence for a little bit. It wasn't awkward or anything. It felt reassuring. Like we didn't need to use words to show how we felt about each other. "Renesmee" I hear Jacob say. "Yes?" "How would you like to meet my pack?" I laughed and said, "I thought I already met your pack." He shrugged. "Yeah you have but you haven't spent much time with them." _True_ "I don't think Leah likes me much." Jacob growled. "She doesn't like a lot of people. Heck, she doesn't like _me _half of the time." I smiled. He could always make me feel better. "When do you want to go?" He thought about it. "Today, tomorrow, it doesn't matter." I didn't want to go today. I wanted today to be about me and Jacob. "How about tomorrow?" He smiled. "Works for me." We laid down on the bottom of the boat. I kissed him in the hollow of his neck. We laid there for awhile. Just snuggling up to each other. "Jacob, do you want kids?" "Someday. Do you?" I smiled dreamily. "Yeah. I want a little girl or a boy. It doesn't matter." I heard him laugh. "What's so funny?" "You are." I laughed. Just then his lips came down on mine. I didn't fight it. We kissed for so long(we couldn't do anything else without dad finding out. Darn him and his powers!) that we didn't notice that it was getting dark. I just remember saying, "I love you, Jacob." Then I was asleep.


	5. Family Matters

**Hey! Sorry if it's been taking me awhile to get chapters up. I've been getting ready for my vacation. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!!!**

Renesmee's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my dad yelling. I shot up so fast it made me dizzy. I expected to find me looking at my bedroom but I was looking at the lake. "Oh crap! Jacob wake up!" He opened one sleepy eye at a time. "Morning beautiful." I would've kissed him if the situation had been different. "Jacob, we fell asleep in the boat last night." He finally realized where we were and said, "No freaking way! Your dad is going to neuter me." This time I didn't argue. "We have to get back _now_." I said with an edge to my voice. Jacob must've heard it because he grabbed my hand and said, "It's going to be okay." _Easy for you to say_. He let go of my hand and grabbed the paddles and we made our way to shore. He jumped out of the boat first and then he picked me up and started running. We made it back to my grandparent's house in a record time. My dad was already at the door looking to kill. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN AND JACOB BLACK, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Jacob set me down and looked embarrassed. "Um we fell asleep in the boat last night, Dad."I finally said. His eyes never left Jacob. "Jacob Black, I said you had permission to see my daughter. _This _was _not_ part of the deal." "Oh come on, Edward, we didn't do anything besides sleep." Daddy still looked mad. Jacob must have thought something dirty because a snarl let loose in dad. "JACOB BLACK!!!!" I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him inside the house before anything got worse. My mom was right there waiting to hug me. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you ever scare me like that again." "Sorry" I muttered. I think she would be crying if she could. "You had me worried sick. Alice couldn't see you because you were with Jacob. I thought something terrible might have happened to you. Like you drowned, or got eaten by a bear, or you were mauled by a shark." Jacob let out a snort. "Where did you think we were going? Animal Planet?" Mom gave Jake the evil eye. "Jeez. Take it easy. Besides, _nothing _would've happened to her. Not on my watch." Rosalie came up to Jake just then. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love aunt Rosalie but she can be very scary at times. _This _was one of those times. She had a murderous look on her face. _If looks could kill _suddenly came to my mind. "You stupid _mutt. _How _dare_ you do this to us? I could, no _would_ kill you for this." "Bring it on, Blondie." I nudged Jacob _hard_. I smiled sweetly at my aunt. "Aunt Rosalie, don't hurt him. That would make me very angry." She just looked down at me and stomped off. Emmett rolled his eyes and followed her. I knew there would be consoling in there. A lot of consoling. I shivered at the thought and made a mental note to _never _change their sheets for them. Edward came back into the room, looking calmer, and sat down beside mom. "Well I guess I trust you." I smiled at him. " Dad, Can we go hang out with Jacob's pack today?" He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Sure. Just have her home by 10." He said, looking at Jacob. "No problem."

**Okay, this next piece is what I just wrote but in Jacob's POV. **

Jacob's POV:

I woke up to Renesmee's beautiful face. I smiled and said, "Morning beautiful." She seemed thoughtful for a second then shook it away. I could tell something was wrong. "Jacob, we fell asleep in the boat last night." I was instantly alert. "No freaking way! Your dad is going to neuter me." She didn't say anything. She looked at me and said, "We have to get back _now._" She looked scared. I grabbed her hand and said, "It's going to be okay." That seemed to calm her a little. I let go of her hand and grabbed the paddles and we made our way to shore. I jumped out of the boat first and then I picked her up and started running. I wanted to hold her for as long as possible because who knows what kind of hell we will have to face when we get back to her house. When we got to the house, Edward was already waiting for us. "RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN AND JACOB BLACK, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I looked down. Nessie spoke up first. "Um we fell asleep in the boat last night, Dad." His eyes never left mine. "Jacob Black, I gave you permission to see my daughter. _This _was_ not_ part of the deal." I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on, Edward, we didn't do anything besides sleep." _We thought about it. I wanted too. The way that Ness looked in the moonlight was almost too much to bear. I was transfixed on her beautiful face and the arch of her neck and the way her hips would slightly sway. I would've done anything to touch her…._"JACOB BLACK!!!!" I realized that my thoughts had run away with me. Nessie looked at me and smirked. She grabbed my hand and led me inside the house. Bella came and gave Ness a big hug. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you ever scare me like that again." Bella looked as if she would be crying. I heard a muted "Sorry" from Nessie. "You had me worried sick. Alice couldn't see you because you were with Jacob. I thought something terrible might have happened to you. Like you drowned, or got eaten by a bear, or you were mauled by a shark." I let out a snort. "Where did you think we were going? Animal Planet?" Bella glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Jeez. Take it easy. Besides, _nothing_ would've happened to her. Not on my watch." Then Blondie came up to me. "You stupid _mutt._ How dare you do this to us? I could, no _would _kill you for this." I smirked. "Bring it on, Blondie." Renesmee nudged me to shut me up. She put on her most innocent face. "Aunt Rosalie, don't hurt him. That would make me very angry." I held back a laugh as Blondie stomped off. Ness deserved an Oscar for that performance. Emmett rolled his eyes and followed her. I looked down at Ness when she shivered. _Was she cold?_ Just then, Edward walked back into the room. He looked calmer but looks can fool you. He sat down beside Bella. He looked at Ness. "Well I guess I trust you." Ness flashed her beautiful smile at him. "Dad, can we go hang out with Jacob's pack today?" He looked like he was debating on letting her go or not. He surprised me when he looked at me and said, "Sure. Just have her home by 10." I grinned. "No Problem."


	6. Meeting the Pack

Renesmee's POV:

I grabbed Jacob's hand and tugged him out the door. "Let's go before they change their minds." He rolled his eyes and let me tug at him. I pulled him into the garage. "What are you doing?" He asked me. I gave him a quizzical look. "Ummm I'm getting in my car." He smiled and reached for my hand. "I have a different means of transportation in mind." "Oh? And what is that?" He didn't answer my question. He just threw me over his back. I laughed and he started to run. I swear there is no better feeling than riding on Jacob's back. I gave him a quick kiss on his neck. He growled playfully. Then a question came to mind. _Why wasn't he in his wolf form?_ "Hey Jacob?" (We had slowed down to a walk now.) "Yes?" "Why aren't you in your wolf form?" He set me down and took my hand. "Because when I'm in my wolf form I feel like I'm not close enough to you." That was hard to comprehend. "What do you mean?" He tried to think of a way to explain it. "I want to be as human as I can when I'm around you. I know you don't mind that I'm a wolf but I feel like I'm missing out on my human nature." "Oh." We walked in silence the rest of the way. My hand started to sweat when Emily and Sam's house came into view. "Don't worry." Jake said soothingly. "They will love you. I know I do." I squeezed his hand. We stepped up onto the porch and knocked on the door. I nearly took off running when I heard someone yell, "It must be Jake and Ness. I'll get it." Jacob rubbed my hand reassuringly. Paul opened the door. "Hey bro." Then he looked down at me. "Hi there Nessie." He had a smile on his face. "Hello." I put on my sweetest smile. "Come on in." "After you" Jacob said. "Thanks" I replied. Emily greeted me with a hug. "Renesmee! Welcome to our home!" I smiled. "Thank you." Sam came and shook my hand and slapped Jacob on the back. You finally brought her down here." He had a smile on his face. "We decided today would be the day." Emily had set 2 platefuls of hamburgers down onto the table. "Help yourself." The whole pack dug in. I wasn't that hungry so I just watched. Jacob looked concerned. "Aren't you hungry?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Nah" I looked around the table. There was Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, and a few others I didn't recognize. Suddenly, Paul spoke up. "So Renesmee………Jacob always told me how hot you were. Now I believe him." Jacob growled. "Oh, is that so? It's funny because Jacob always told me how arrogant you are and now I believe him." Jacob laughed and Paul smiled. "I like her, Jake. You sure know how to pick them." Jacob looked over at me lovingly. "I think I did pretty good too." I kissed him. There was a growl from the table. "Oh come on you guys. I'm trying to eat. Get a room." Jacob looked over at Paul, the one who had made the remark. "Ya know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea." I raised my eye brows. He took my hand and led me outside. I rested my head on his big strong shoulders. I felt so safe and protected, like nothing could touch me or hurt me." "I feel so safe when I'm with you, Jacob." He looked down at me. "You should. You know I would never let anything hurt you." "I know." We came to a log and we sat down on it. "Jacob, do you ever see us getting married and raising a family?" He looked at me sincerely. "Everyday." That was good enough for me. He raised up really quickly and took my hand and twirled me around. I laughed. "Jacob Black, What on Earth do you think you're doing?" He lifted me up into his arms and kissed me. Then I felt a rain drop hit my cheek. I broke the kiss and looked up into the sky. I laughed and kissed my Jacob with all the passion that I could manage. It became an absolute down pour and I was loving every moment of it. Jacob started to dance with me. I was happy. Truly happy and truly in love. I was in Jacob arms. My Jacob. My love, life, everything. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up toward the sky. The rain washed over me. Washing away all fears and doubts. I knew that if I had Jacob by my side, I could do anything. So there I was, dancing in the rain with my one true love, laughing and kissing like there was no tomorrow. I may not have all the answers and I might not know what the future holds for Jacob and I but I do know that the way I'm feeling right now can't be put into words. Life was absolutely perfect.


End file.
